They call me Entropy
by O'Ryaner Flaudi
Summary: It's a curious kind of magic, the kind that makes the dead rise. To do it on such a grand scale as the Institute of War is simply unheard of. Such a feat surely cannot be human, can it? One thing that's certain, though, is that you wouldn't want anyone messing with the system. Yet a new arrival and a verteraness of the league appear to disagree.
1. Prologue: They call me Entropy

**non-essential information:** Hello everyone. It has been a while for those of you who know me from my other work. I know, I know - lots of unfinished business. Will I ever get around to it? Unlikely I'm affraid. So why the new story now? I am contemplating the leap towards independent fiction (either fiction press or (let someone dream) published work) and I would like to:

1) Further hone my edge before leaping into the deep end.

2) _I would like to find a few proofreaders._

If anyone, at some point, finds themselves interested in it, please let me know.

* * *

 **Before you start (essential)**

As of right now, Ekko pairing is open. Please let me know (PM, review) if you prefer one of the following: Nimble (OC - female), Kayle, Ezreal (that would be a first for me, but exiting nonetheless), Jinx (please, no. Unless you all vote unanimously).

Remember to leave me a message if you especially (dis)liked this story. It means a lot to me. Now then, let's get this story started!

* * *

 **Prologue -** _They call me Entropy_

* * *

The mess hall was always a sight to behold early in the morning. Champions smitten with the first-match-of-the-day-curse silently stared into their lukewarm breakfast bowls. Summoners were silently accepted into the silent mass of faces. This was perhaps, so he thought, the only time one might find Zed and Shen at a single table. Without exchanging angry glares.

He wondered what food tasted like to them. He had attempted to join their ranks once, but the bread had turned to ash in his mouth. Nevertheless he surveyed them every morning, watching, learning. One by one the champions filed out, heading towards their matches. As for him? The tribunal was waiting for its chairman. It was a most ungratifying job and not even the main reason for his presence here. No, the reason for that was… other…

Upon arrival he inspected his fellow tribunees – all summoners – looking bored out of their skulls, their head buried in their hands. Even though he didn't really do emotion, even he felt irritation scratch at the back of his mind when he read through today's cases. "Alright guys, let's do this quick and maybe we can all be done by lunch." He said, taking his seat.

So after four harassment cases, two uncooperative summoners and seven individual small offences he finally found himself seated in the mess hall once more, prodding at a meal he wasn't going to eat. The usual murmuring noise around him suddenly quieted down. Half-heartedly he looked up to find the cause. "Is he the new guy?" A woman behind him whispered to her companion. He almost pitied what he saw. Almost. The tan boy was trying his utmost to appear confident, walking between the rows of tables.

Too late he realized the mistake he'd made when he sat down at an empty table, for now the boy had set down across him. It wasn't that he wouldn't want to know the boy, but man, did he hate being the center of attention.

And everyone was staring at them.

"Hi, I'm Ekko." He said, seemingly breaking the spell that held the room bound in silence and everyone resumed their meals. "So, what's your name?" He pressed after a moment of silence between them. A glace was all he spared the kid. Noting the grin plastered across his face he replied.

"Just eat your meal kid." He was about to get up and leave when of all people Ahri decided to show up at his table.

"Hi." She purred to Ekko, her tails lazily floating around. The boy was clearly at a loss. He knew how… intimidating… a first encounter with Ahri could be and thus he made this one exception to save him from a world of hurt.

"Ahri, it's rude to interrupt someone's meal." He said.

"Now, now, just because you are so sour about miserable existence doesn't mean others can't have a little fun." She replied with a caustic tone, never dropping that trademark smile. By him, that was quite alright though. If subtle hints weren't going to work he'd have to be more clear with her.

"Say Ahri, did it hurt when you fell off the whore tree and banged every guy on the way down again?"

She glared daggers at him, her mouth hanging half open in an unformulated reply. "I am not a slut." She replied indignantly. It was a weak reply and she knew it.

"Then by all means, tell me about your deep, layered personality."

"Harsh." Ekko whispered as she turned on her heels and stomped away from them.

"After hearing yes from so many guys, she isn't used to hearing no. That, and her words have a way of finding themselves to your cock. You are welcome by the way."

"Why was she interested in me though?" The boy asked curiously.

"Fresh meat, probably." Leaving it at he made to get up.

"Wait!" Ekko said, his eyes pleading. He quirked an eyebrow in response, waiting for whatever the boy would have from him.

"I heard rumors… and I was wondering… maybe…"

"Get on with it kiddo." A conflicted look passed over Ekko's face.

"A girl, can't miss her. Stockings, blue hair, lots of guns and bullets-"

"Jinx. What about her?"

"So they were right… Is she still…"

"Batshit crazy? Yes." He unfolded himself from behind the table and stretched his stiff muscles.

"Say, you are somewhat crude, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He replied.

"Will you summon me sometime?" Ekko asked curiously as he made to walk away. Pausing, he turned slightly.

"You must have mistaken me for a summoner." He replied. In looking away, however, he had not noticed the hulking shape of Darius, growing ever closer as he was backing away from an angry looking Mundo. Hence when the two collided, they collided hard. He was in no way a small man, but the sheer momentum of Darius's heavy armor had him flat on his back with the air knocked out of his lungs. Unable to keep his head from banging against the stone floor, his vision momentarily went red. Trying to shake the dizziness, he watched as one by one faces filled his vision.

Ekko, Darius, Mundo, two summoners and – to his surprise – Ahri loomed over him, genuine worry in most of their eyes. "Oh, come on, nobody is dying. Someone help me up." He said, dismissing their gazes.

"Ehm, you are bleeding." He glanced to the side and surely enough a puddle of blood was slowly spreading from under his torso. _Shit_.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." He struggled to his feet, shaking the dust of his robes. "Find me Kayle." He said to no one in particular. When he saw mouths open in question he shot them all a glare so deadly they immediately complied with him. "Nimble," he said, turning to one of the summoners, "would you please ensure she finds my rooms." With her task outlined she left them.

"Wait, why Kayle? She isn't even the best healer. I'm sure Soraka or one of the institute healers would be happy to help you." Ahri, who had been silent until now, said.

"Not everything has to be understood. Although your concern is noted, I have no further need of you, now begone. All of you." The hurt tribunal chairman commanded. All but Ekko and Ahri did as asked. The pair trailed after him as he threaded through the hallways and out through the main doors. It wasn't until hallway through the Feather Meadows, just outside the institute that they caught up with him.

"Why are you always so dismissive of others. I have been here for years, know nearly everyone at least superficially, yet you always push me away! I don't even know your name." Ahri said, looking somewhat upset.

"Really? Of all possible times you choose _now_ to bring this up?" He said exasperated. Ekko shifted on his feet, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Just answer the question."

He was silent for a while, contemplating how to best formulate his answer to her. He settled for one word. "Envy." By now they had arrived at the gates of his… house… Come to think of it he should really do some redecorating. It was curious how these realizations struck him at the most inopportune times, but alas, it could not be helped. Walking past the two stone guardians that stood on either side of the paved path he marched towards the front door. The winds stirred as a pair of giant white wings came in for a landing.

"I came as soon as I heard." Kayle said as soon as she had both feet on the ground again. "Nimble will be here soon, she is on foot." She added. He nodded in acknowledgement and opened the large doors, big enough to accommodate wings, for her. She slipped inside, leaving the three of them outside.

"I fear this is goodbye for now." He said, going inside as well. Ekko and Ahri gave him one last look before turning away, apparently accepting defeat. "Oh, and guys." He said. They turned. Knowing he had their full attention he added "they call me Entropy."

* * *

Tomorrow I shall return to you with the first chapter in this installment. Happy dreaming guys.


	2. Chapter one: Lament of a Legend

Well, I feel like a lot of people responded to my first chapter. I bet you can also hear the irony in that last scentence. Some love would be nice guys, I can't do this on my own :3.

* * *

"Next." He announced, dismissing the two summoners who stood before the tribunal. He glanced down to the scrolls describing today's court cases. _Oh no_ he thought as Ekko and Jinx were marched in through the large double doors. "Alright, before us stand the champions Jinx and…" he spared a piercing look at the boy "Ekko. According to eye witnesses, they… 'fucking obliterated the mess hall'." A silence fell. The third summoner on his left cleared his throat, but made no move to speak. Ekko facepalmed. "Care to explain yourself?"

Jinx huffed. "It's not my fault he called Fishbones stupid." She crossed her arms and made a big deal of not looking at Ekko.

"Really guys?"

"Wait, I can explain-"

"No, no." He said, interrupting him. "I expect this kind of stuff from Jinx. Ekko, you are better than this. Alright, I'm gonna place you both under restraining order for the next month. Don't cause any trouble, next time we cannot be so lenient." Jinx grinned at Ekko and stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, and Jinx." She turned back towards him. "No more Fishbones for a week."

"Naaaw." She said, pouting at him. Sparing them no more words he waved them away, indicating they were free to go. Throughout the day a nagging pain had been rippling up and down his spine. Discomfort wasn't unusual after occurrences like yesterday, but usually it wasn't this sharp. To his great dismay the pain didn't cease throughout the day or the night, as the cases dragged on. It only furthered his annoyance to find Ahri waiting for him when the tribunal was finally dismissed late at night.

"Hey." She purred.

He felt clammy, dirty, tired and was in general not in the mood for this. "Ahri, I am really tired right now." He replied, hoping it would deteriorate her. Another bout of searing pain shot through his back unexpectedly. Unconsciously he hissed and twisted his shoulder, only making it worse.

"Are you alright?" She asked, sauntering over to him.

"How often," he hissed between breaths, " do I have to turn you away and insult you before you leave me be?"

"It is as you said yesterday, I am not used to hearing no. The boy, what was his name, Ekko? He has no spine anyways. No, you are the one I find myself… drawn to."

"Fantastic. You know you chose the one person in the world who well never sleep with you, right?" He groaned.

"What kind of name is Entropy anyways? I don't like it. It doesn't suit you." She pressed, completely ignoring his words.

"Well, when my mother died, perhaps three minutes after my birth, the only thing she left me was my name. I'm sorry if that offends you."

"Fine, a small change then, how about Erys?"

"You call that a small change?"

"Excellent, I am glad you like it!"

He was about to fight her words when another invisible knife carved its way down his back. Erys knew for certain now that this pain had nothing to do with yesterday's occurrences, no. Somebody was meddling with what was his. "Are you alright? I have never seen someone bleed after a simple fall, perhaps you really should consult the healers."

"There are things that you don't know about, Ahri. Things you must never know about. This is where I tell you – again I should add – to back off. I must speak with the president of the institute." It was not a meeting he was particularly eager to have. There had been talk, rumors that Balthasar was slowly succumbing to the growing power he held. He knew that power could corrupt, had seen it happen on countless occasions. He wondered how far the man truly had deteriorated.

"You know the president? Personally?"

He extended his hand forcing the most fake smile he could muster onto his face. "Hello, chairman of the tribunal, pleased to meet." She glared at him.

"Point taken. Before you go, though. I wanted to know what you meant. You know, when you said you envied me yesterday."

He smiled a dazzling, poisonous smile at her even Cassiopeia couldn't hope to trump. "Forget it." He said, before heading off, leaving the startled fox-lady behind. He knew she would follow, would pry. Humans, or those who came close, never knew when to quit.

When he approached the giant gates that blocked access to the council room he blew straight past the guards. They were so unaccustomed to such behavior they merely stood by and watched him go. Even though the doors were large and heavy, they had been enchanted to open as easy as one might a regular door. They flew open revealing the large ornate room behind it. One lone man stood in the middle. "Balthasar Lestat, you should tell your peons to stop tinkering with things they have no knowledge off." He spoke to the head of the Institute.

"You have some nerve just walking in like that Trops." The older man replied, lowering his hood.

"Yeah, well you didn't spend your day fighting an invisible pain carving down your back."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. And from the feeling of it, whoever is down there right now is still going at it." For emphasis another line of pain shot down his shoulder blade. "Fuck." He murmured.

"Listen, there is no reason for concern-"

"Your very saying that gives me a reason for concern. I want to see them." He decided.

"But in all your years here, you have never once asked to-"

"I. Want. To. See. Them." He said forcefully. He watched Balthasar's face darken.

"You must understand when I tell you this is impossible."

"My god, what have you lot been up to down there. Either you let me see them right now, or I withdraw my support from the league. And remember it is _only_ by my grace that you are in the powerful position you are in right now."

Balthasar laughed. "Oh please, you realize there are other powerful beings here. Others who could take your place."

"Then by all means, return what is rightfully mine to me and experiment away. Just don't use my blood to cover up your mistakes." Erys hissed.

"You don't understand. The institute has become too big for the former system." There was a twinkle in the man's eyes

"So not only are you pompous, you are ignorant as well. You know perfectly well that the specified number of champions was the very sustainable limit. If you need more magic to fuel your petty projects, you need to find another place to get it. Otherwise you will tear apart the very fabric of the resurrection system."

"And who is going to stop me from doing that? I can damn well do as I please." Erys did not like where Balthasar was headed.

"I will stop you from doing that."

This time Balthasar's chuckle was husky, nigh evil. "But dear Entropy, you don't have any power without your wings." His snickering grew into a full fletched laugh. "Detain him." Balthasar ordered the guards next to the door.

So it was true, Balthasar was truly beyond saving. And he would have to end him, just like his two predecessors. When he felt the hand of the first guard touch on his shoulder he whirled into action grabbing the man's elbow he brought his other hand down hard, dislocating it. The resulting cry of anguish was muffled by Erys's quick follow up, which sent the man sliding over the cold stone floor.

Grabbing the wrist of the second guard who had drawn his sword, he pulled the guard flush against his back. With a swift motion his elbow connected to the guard's kidney, who dropped the weapon in pain. Continuing the pull he sent the man tumbling over his shoulder and flat onto the ground. Without mercy he brought his foot down, smashing his face into the delicate tilework. He saw Balthasar's hand raised, felt the magic crackling through the air. Now it was his turn to laugh.

Erys merely stood there, waiting for whatever Balthasar had conjured up. When after some time a large orb of fire came his way he spread his arms. The spell connected with its intended target, yet instead of blowing him to bits – as had no doubt been Balthasar's intention – it merely crackled and died down. "You have no idea who you just made your adversary, Balthasar."

"Perhaps. But you will have to fight your way through a whole lot of people to get to me. It appears time has run out. We shall have to continue this later." And with that he was gone. It shouldn't have surprised him, he knew Balthasar was a former transportation magic specialist. Apparently he had managed to find a spell which required no incantation. This was very inconvenient. If Balthasar walked now he would no doubt have his sheeple informed within ten minutes, have them on his ass ten later. He could not simply murder his way to Balthasar, he would not cull the innocent. The two groaning guards attested to that. They may have been hurt – badly – but they would live and fully recover.

Loudly cursing he turned and ran out the double doors. Outside a wide eyed Ahri, who had no doubt witnessed the whole ordeal go down, awaited him. "What- you… and-" He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her along. Her presence could maybe turn out to be a blessing in disguise.

"Not now." He dragged her outside and into a dark alleyway. "You need to go home, go to sleep and act as if nothing happened tomorrow morning. You need to dress in the same skimpy skirt, put on too much perfume, act like a slut-"

"I am not a slut!"

"You get my point. I understand you have questions, alas I have no time to answer them right now. You must search out Kayle, make her tell you."

"Where will you go?"

"My favorite direction." Was his cryptic reply. Then he ran, his form disappearing into the night. Ahri barely slept that night, her eyes trained on the doors to her chambers, wondering if someone might burst through.

"Honey, it's late, sleep." The man next to her murmured into the pillows, his callous hand on her shoulder. With a sigh she allowed herself to be drawn into his heat. He was a shallow, pretty trinket. Only useful at night really and she knew it. Perhaps Erys was right. Perhaps he was right in his accusations. Why he would be envious of her, remained a mystery.

The next morning she went to Erys's house, only to find it abandoned and ransacked. She knew it was unlikely he was at the tribunal, but at the same time it felt stupid not to check. After confirming her suspicions she searched out Kayle who agreed to meet with her after the day's matches. Ahri was free today. Normally she would use this time to search out a new bed-warmer for the evening, yet today she felt out of it.

Just when she was about to just go back to bed again Ekko flopped down next to her. Fervently he dug into his breakfast. "Did you see Entropy today?" He asked, his mouth full of food. "I spent nine hours looking for him this morning, but couldn't find him."

"But it's only ten thirty." Ahri commented. In reply Ekko tapped the strange device attached to his hip. "Right, that would also explain why you are so hungry." She said, scooting away a little to avoid the flying chunks of food.

"Well? Did you?"

Should she tell him? Although Erys had been nothing but rude, he did appear to have a certain… fondness of the boy. "Maybe you should come to my chambers tonight." She offered in reply. When she saw his suspicious glare she sighed. "Not for that you dummy!" Ahri smacked him over the head before heading off.

"But Ahri, I don't even know where you live!" The boy who remained seated shouted after her, but she was already gone.

As such she went about her day. She made the usual ambiguous remarks, flirted with the more handsome of the opposite sex and turned down a handful of admirers. The day seemed to last ages and when night finally arrived it brought with it a sense of purposeful calm. None too soon she heard three raps on her door. Sure enough she found Ekko on the other side, complete with his trademark grin. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?" he said.

"No, we have to go meet Kayle. I'd have told you to go there straight away, but seeing as you have only been here for three days – and had your first tribunal virginity taken, congratulations on that by the way – I thought you might stand a better chance finding my place. Unlike her, most people know where to find me." She winked and gestured for him to follow. Ahri led him through the now mostly empty hallways in silence until they happened upon a larger door than usual.

Of course to accommodate those large, white, wings.

This time it was Ahri who knocked. She heard footsteps behind the solid oak before the door swung open, revealing the otherworldly being that was Kayle. "Please do come in." She said, her voice more gentle then she was used to hearing out on the fields. To Ahri's surprise she was actually devoid of her armor, now dressed in a flowing white tunic. When they had passed over the threshold she closed the door behind them again and slid the lock into place. "Do have a seat. Would you care for a drink?"

Ahri shook her head and thanked the Judicator. Ekko, meanwhile, was standing behind her, his mouth agape in awe. Gently she nudged him, sending him reeling back to reality. "I apologise. I have never seen your face before." He said to Kayle.

In a rare occurrence, she actually _smiled_ in response. "We are all friends in this room. There is no need to shield myself from you."

"Being a bit forward, Kayle?" Ahri teasingly asked.

"You know _his_ name, and that is enough for me."

"Just like that? You would trust us so simply?"

"It is how we recognize those who could be allies, Trops and I. We rarely share our true names, and only with those we trust."

"Wait, your real name isn't Kayle?" Ekko asked.

"You are a sharp one. No, Kayle is a name I made up when I came here. But just because Entropy trusts you doesn't mean I do. Because compared to him I am so much weaker, my trust is a lot harder to gain. Now before I try to answer your questions as best I can, would you like anything Ekko?"

"Tea?" he hesitantly asked. That mysterious smile once again graced those delicate features.

"That wouldn't suit you, no. Perhaps an ale would suit you better." He gave her a grateful look. "I am part of the recruitment committee, Ekko. Although I won't pretend to know everything, at least I know _something_ of your past." She said, handing him the bottle.

"So, Ahri, why don't you tell me what you saw. In detail this time." Ahri recalled the whole ordeal with surprising detail, no doubt a side effect of her feline characteristics. Ekko remained silent throughout and Kayle nodded every once in a while in acknowledgement.

"I see. Well, what would you like to know?"

"Who- no, what is he?" Ahri asked.

"Well, the answer to that is a lengthy story. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Kayle said, glancing back and forth between Ahri and Ekko.

"I have the time. No pun intended." Ekko said. Ahri nodded in agreement.

"Very well."

 _First you should know of my people. We are a proud race and we call ourselves the Elohim. We are immortal and openly carry the gifts our gods bestowed upon us, for we all have wings. They come in a thousand colors and a thousand sizes and they are what connects us to the ethereal power we wield. Our legacy reaches as far back as the creation of the world itself and many relics of the past remain between us as prodigies._

 _Our people were not always as prosperous as they are today. In era's past a terrible blight struck our lands and evil corrupted the soil. Many warriors came and went, most died in their attempt to stop the malign onslaught. When all hope seemed lost, an effort was made to deliberately affect the conception of one of our children._

 _You should know an immortal race reproduces slowly, centuries might pass without a single birth. To say we value our children like our lives would be an understatement._

 _The mother of the child was Nimra, a prodigy amongst our kind. What she pioneered in the art of spell weaving still lies at the very fundaments of most magic practiced today. Even the magic in this world. Life, however, isn't a fairy tale. There were… complications._

 _The child she carried was_ powerful _beyond measure. And because the powers we wield are intrinsically connected to our wings, they were… very different._

"Were they malformed?" Ahri asked in curiosity. Kayle shook her head. "No, that would have made life a lot easier. Malformed wings occur, our healers can generally mend such ailments." She paused briefly to take a sip of water before continuing.

 _His wings had grown so large, they had to practically disembowel Nimra to save the child. It wasn't an easy sacrifice, but a necessary one for everyone knew their final hope rested with the child. He actually managed the peoples expectances surprisingly well, but his wings stayed forever larger than he were. According to legend, they stretched two-hundred paces apart by the time he was fully grown. Their shade was indescribable, the purest white at his shoulders and the darkest black at the tips._

 _Up until then the defense of our lands had rested in the hands of four capable warriors of old. They were Elias, the master of time. Some rumors say he was even able to freeze time completely._

 _The second member was Cyra, the gatekeeper of the queen. Although she possessed no extraordinary magical skills, her skills with a bow and arrow remain prodigious amongst our people._

 _Third came Eminus the Aegis. His shield still hangs above the royal throne, a reminder of what he tried to protect. His light was capable of driving away even the darkest evil. His shield was ever in the service of the weak and vulnerable._

 _Fourth was Vitrus, who later became known as the Silken Traitor. Back in those days, however, he was the strongest spell caster and a favorite with the ladies._

 _Our hero completed them as their fifth and last member. He dedicated his very existence to our people and never asked for anything in return. All he had eyes for was one girl, Atalanta was her name. She was his senior by only three years. He came to her every night for a thousand years, would love her in the most tender way possible. The attraction was mutual, or at least, so everyone thought. By law, however, our people are prohibited from becoming a mated pair until they have at least reached their first millennium and so they waited._

 _Their weapons were realized by our most gifted blacksmiths. We know where the shield of Eminus and the bow of Cyra are. Elias's staff and_ his _Scythe have been lost in time._

 _The miracles he realized on the battlefield are legendary to this day still. Every winter festival the names of the members of his battalion are commemorated and songs are sung in his honor. Our people must never be allowed to forget what he sacrificed for us._

 _The evil was vanquished. Obviously, because otherwise I would not be sitting here telling you this story right now. After a thousand years of waiting he finally came of age. Traditionally the queen of our people bestows a gift of unparalleled beauty upon those who reach maturity. For all who are born she seeds a special flower, along with the placenta of the child. These grow into perfect crystals, which fully harden after exactly a thousand years._

 _His was like no other had ever seen before, a lily of vibrant blue and as large as two hands side by side. It is customary to exchange these gifts with the person who you intend to take as a lifelong mate. Naturally he immediately left for his Atalanta, finally able to fully commit to her._

 _This is where it becomes impossible to discern fact from fiction. What we know for certain is that when he found his love, she was not alone. I myself believe he discovered Vitrus and Atalanta together himself – although he has never told me so I cannot be certain. When he found out what she had done, he shattered the crystal flower he had intended to give her, declaring he would never love again by doing so. Vitrus and Atalanta, however, seemed to have forgotten who it was they wronged. Although the exact effects have not been reproduced to this day, Vitrus and Atalanta found themselves smitten by a terrible curse. At first it was unclear what he had done to them, but then their wings slowly began to wither and decay._

"Like Morgana?" Ekko asked, referring to the purple haired sister of the woman sitting before him. Kayle shook her head. "No, what has happened to her is akin to not watering a plant. Though the basic structure of her wings remains intact, the leaves have lost their green. What I am talking about here is full scale diseased, skin flaking off, infection spreading, necrotic decay."

 _Although the healers tried to ease their pain as best they could their wings had fully disintegrated by the fourth century of their curse. Many thought their suffering would end there, but the punishment he had inflicted was far more severe than that. One night Vitrus and Atalanta came to him, begging for forgiveness. Perhaps he may have been swayed if Atalanta had come alone, why she did not, I don't know._

 _In his twisted rage he merged the two together, some say he did so literally by the hips. The malformed monstrosity that emerged from the process was forced to exist for another thousand years until he finally allowed them to die by his blade – for that was the only weapon capable of killing Elohim._

 _He existed for eons after that, living mostly as a recluse. In his long existence he only took two apprentices to pass on his secrets. The others would not have him in their cities, deemed him too unstable, dangerous even. They were right in not underestimating his power, for from the very get go he was more powerful than any of us would or will ever be. There is a reason he is called Entropy._

"So it's true." Ahri murmured, having her growing suspicion confirmed at who this mysterious hero was. She felt for him, understood why he kept pushing others away. Even felt shame at some of the things she had said to him over the years in an attempt to bait him out of his shell.

 _Whenever something is accomplished, be it magic, or manual labor, energy passes from a source, say the body, into the universe around us. Think of it as a watermill. The water flows from a high place to a low place and the motion of the water can be used to power the mill._

"But after it's been used, where does all that energy go?" Ekko asked. Kayle smiled. "That is the big question nobody has quite been able to answer. It flows to a place where nobody can reach it where it remains, forever. A place nobody can reach _except_ for Entropy."

"My god, that means the power at his disposal is…"

"Practically endless, yes. What makes him even more dangerous is that this power will forever keep growing as the universe progresses through its lifetime. Eventually nobody will be able to best him, because even though there is a lot of it, the energy we depend on to breathe and fight today, is finite. Eventually all of it will have passed to the other side."

"All into the hands of Erys." Ahri finished.

"Who?" Kayle asked.

"Oh, just a silly nickname I came up with. I didn't like Entropy so much for a name."

"And he let you?"

"Well, I didn't exactly ask. But that does not explain how he ended up here and more importantly, where his wings went."

 _After many thousands of years, a stray being showed up at our doorstep. He turned out to be a human by the name of Ashram. I'm sure that name means something to you, for he was the founder of the Institute. Our people felt for his cause, felt obligated to help him in some way. The council debated over the best course of action for days until somebody came up with the bright plan to petition Entropy._

 _Perhaps it was the boredom, perhaps a wish to finally find his own end, but miraculously he agreed to come. Entropy and his two former students set out, never to return to their people. Unfortunately Ashram was struck down by disease on the long journey home, his grave lies beneath an old pear tree deep in the mountains, far to the north across the sea. When they arrived here Entropy handed his scythe to one of his students and told her to make swift work of it._

 _The wings she clipped lie under the very foundations of this building. Everything you see around here, all the torches, the summoning magic but most importantly the resurrection system are all powered by the magic imbued in that flesh._

 _Unfortunately, the apprentice tasked with the gruesome job found herself stricken by remnants of the very same curse that had afflicted Vitrus and Atalanta. Although by no means intentional and slightly less harmful – no doubt an unconscious act by Entropy's body trying to defend itself – it has still left a significant mark on my sister._

"Wait, you and Morgana? But I thought you two were locked in centuries old rivalry!" Ahri exclaimed.

"I bet you also believed that – how did you call him, Erys? – was naught but a simple tribunal member before you came here today. Stories are easily made up. Some lies we tell can be far more convenient than the truth. Would you have joined, knowing that a copy of the rune tattooed on your left shoulder blade would be engraved onto his wings? That every death on the field is paid for in his blood?" Ahri remained silent, suddenly feeling very dirty. "This was his choice, Ahri. His sacrifice to make. It is not your place to regret what he has done."

"So, when Darius knocked him over the other day…"

"The wounds on his back never healed." Kayle confirmed. "Now did he tell you where he would go? You were the last person to see him, Ahri."

The fox-lady pondered long and hard. "I think so… although I am not sure what he meant, he said something about going in 'his favorite direction'." Kayle stood, took a scroll from the shelf to her left and unrolled it, revealing a map of Valoran.

"I know where he went."

* * *

I hope you liked it. As always, don't forget to drop a review, PM, follow, like - it keeps me motivated and will have chapter two headed your way sooner.


End file.
